


Sally and the Silly Sheep

by AslansCompass



Series: ....and how to save them [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Obscurial Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: Sally the Sheltie is supposed to find a lost sheep. Instead, she finds all sorts of animals who need her help.--- Or, Cliff reads Harry a bedtime story that he used to love.





	Sally and the Silly Sheep

_Once upon a time, there was a young Sheltie named Sally. Sally was a good dog. She loved her master, Fred._

_"I have a job for you, Sally." Fred said. "I need you to find my sheep. One of them is lost. Bring him back to me."_

_Sally barked happily. She liked helping Fred._

 "See, Harry, " Cliff pointed to the picture. "That's Farmer Fred. Fred has lots of animals. He takes care of all his animals."

_Sally looked for the sheep._

_First she found Daisy. This is Daisy._

 "Now, is that a sheep? It's white, but it's also black. And it's way too big. Do you know what Daisy says?"

Harry shook his head.

"Daisy is a cow. And cows say moo. Mooooo!"  Cliff turned the page again.

_Then Sally found Speckles, Dusty, Fleck, and Brownie. They were all hungry. So Sally took them to find food._

 "These aren't sheep either. They're chickens. Chickens lay eggs. And you know what chickens say? Bawk. Bawk bawk bawk!"

 

  _At the end of the day,  Sally brought all the animals back to Farmer Fred.  Fred looked at the animals._

_He looked at Sally._

 

 "See....that's a horse, and that's a piggy, and a goose, and a cat.... that's not what Farmer Fred told Sally to look for, is it? He told Sally to find a sheep. Do you see the sheep?"

Harry pointed to the page.  "Sheep!"

"Yes, that's a sheep. But what do you think Farmer Fred is going to say to Sally?" 

_Farmer Fred smiled.  "You found all the animals, didn't you? Good girl, Sally. Good girl."_

"You still have that book?" Tina walked into the room. "I thought it would have grown mold by now. "

"Despite my protests, I do occasionally find magic useful."


End file.
